injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Shazam
"You can't beat Earth's mightiest mortal!" Shazam '''is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, and uses magical powers derived from six ancient Gods and Heroes. Biography Young Billy Batson was chosen by a mysterious wizard to become Earth’s Mightiest Mortal. By saying the word “Shazam,” Billy transforms into an adult with magical powers granted to him by the gods. Regime Being young, Billy Batson was more apt to be persuaded and bullied into working for Superman. As the regime’s oppression grows, Billy begins to have second thoughts about the justness of his actions. New 52 A troubled foster child, Billy Batson is chosen to become the champion who stands between our world and the dark forces of sorcery. With one magic word, he is transformed into Shazam! Injustice Comic Shazam first appears in the comic in Chapter Eight, when he and along with several other members of the Justice League gather in the Watchtower to answer Wonder Woman's summons. After listening to her speech on Superman's current struggles and learning his parents were kidnapped, he is one of the many heroes who goes after several of the Flash's Rogues, with Shazam fighting and interrogating Gorilla Grodd. He waits outside the villain's bar, World's End while Wonder Woman, Flash and Raven goes after Mirror Master. Shazam next appears calling down his lightning bolt to follow after Wonder Woman when Cyborg alerts the League to Aquaman's attack on a Japanese fleet that was poaching whales. He joins Wonder Woman in getting ready to battle Aquaman and his forces after one soldier shoots Wonder Woman in the face. Shazam battles with Arthur's forces when he sees Wonder Woman pulled under the sea. He quickly dives into the waters and frees her from Aquaman's grasp, dragging Arthur by a choke hold into the air. Shazam warns Arthur that he doesn't want to fight and to stand down, as he is outmatched. Arthur persists however, and Billy is shocked when he sees a tsunami rise in the distance. Shazam is unnerved when he sees Aquaman's forces retreat, and is in disbelief entirely when he realizes just what is causing the wave. Billy releases Arthur to help the rest of the League save the sinking ships but he and Green Lantern are knocked out of the air by the monstrous tentacles of the Kraken Arthur has summoned. Shazam dives into the waters to rescue drowning sailors from the Kraken's grasp when Superman arrives and forcefully convinces Aquaman to call the beast off. However, when Aquaman gives a "Show of strength" by having his army rise at several docks and harbors across the world, Superman calls Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Shazam to him and together, they lift Atlantis from under the sea and place it in the Sahara Desert. Though he isn't seen after this, when Aquaman relents, Superman comments that the action of moving the city didn't sit well with Shazam or Green Lantern. Shazam is later seen in Chapter Eighteen alongside Green Lantern protecting Syria from a missile attack, with Shazam destroying the missiles with his lightning. Billy Batson is seen in Chapter Nineteen asking various people what they think about Superman and the Justice League's current actions and recording it on his phone under the pretense it's a school assignment. He receives mixed answers, with most people are very much in favor of the League's work, though some express fear of them as well. When one of them asks why Billy "Why are you asking this question?" Billy flashes back to the day before in which Black Adam had just attacked a country neighboring Khandaq, the country having fired a shell into Khandaq that killed several citizens, prompting Black Adam to respond with full force, leveling a city and killing thousands. Adam had just defeated Green Lantern and Cyborg when he is subdued by Superman and Wonder Woman. Billy arrives as Shazam and tells Adam it is over. Black Adam refuses to stop however, and swears he will protect Khandaq so long as he has power. Wonder Woman decides to remove his powers then. Shazam asks what Wonder Woman is doing as she reaches for her Lasso, and she responds she wants to ask Adam a question. She has Shazam hold him down in her place before telling Adam the power of her Lasso. Realizing Wonder Woman's plan, he warns her that Adam may not survive returning to mortal form. She allows Billy to ask Adam if there is any other way to stop him. Billy does, but Adam truthfully rants on how he will kill without mercy anyone who threatens Khandaq. Black Adam then warns them they are heading down the same path he has traveled and they will be feared like he is. As Wonder Woman prepares to ask Black Adam the question, Billy looks away as Adam pleads with him to protect Khandaq. When Wonder Woman compels Adam to speak his magic word, Adam is returned to his mortal form in a single blast of lightning, ancient and barely alive, with Wonder Woman preventing him from saying the word again. As this happens, Shazam sees a father and his two children huddled away from the heroes, and tells them they are now safe and that the danger has passed. The father retorts that they cannot feel safe with 'angry gods' deciding their fate. Shazam says he understands but the father says he does not as he is one of them and pleads for the 'angry gods' to return to the skies, and not to pretend to understand them. Later, Billy says that he does understand because he is one most of the time. He then says he's been asking around people as to see if they think what Superman and the others are doing is right or wrong, and now wishes to ask one last person: Shazam himself. Billy and his alter-ego converse, with Shazam saying he sees that what Superman and Wonder Woman are doing can bring about peace, but Billy reminds him of everything they've done recently, from their battle with Aquaman to stripping Black Adam of his power, unsure of whether he would live or die. Billy reveals that while Shazam thinks this may be right, he thinks that someone as young as himself can't expose themselves to this without being affected by it, and that is the answer to his question. Shazam is seen at the end of Chapter Twenty along with the rest of the Justice League to hear Lex Luthor's request to join them, and like the rest of the heroes, is shocked when Luthor reveals he knew his secret identity. Shazam is seen again towards the end of Chapter Twenty-One along with the rest of the Justice League and Lex Luthor, listening as Luthor explains Batman's involvement in Hawkgirl's kidnapping before 'Hawkgirl' inexplicably returns to the Watchtower. After Hawkgirl gives Batman's message to the League, Shazam agrees with it and begins questioning Superman and Wonder Woman's recent choices, reminding them that they almost killed Black Adam by stripping him of his powers. While Billy says he does want to fight for the world, he doesn't want to bully it into submission and question Superman for not allowing them to ask questions. Shazam and Superman appear ready to battle but Robin quickly points out Batman's tactic of using Hawkgirl to divide the League. Luthor agrees with Robin's anaylsis and suggests the League spread their message in a more diplomatic fashion. When Shazam asks if Superman is the only one who will speak, the Man of Steel agrees with Luthor in that the entire League needs to betetr communicate with the world. Shazam thanks Superman and says he only wish for the League not to turn into "Something we despise." Billy accompany's Lex, Clark and Diana to Paris for the conference and quickly rushes to the defense of the people when the Parademons invade. Shazam grapples with several Parademons as they attempt to attack civilians during their invasion, and is unable to help Clark or Diana battle Kalibak. Injustice: Gods Among Us In Injustice: Gods Among Us, Shazam is first seen in the beginning of the game after the opening cinematic battling Black Adam while the Justice League face various other villains. Shazam dominates Adam during the battle, managing to land several punches on him and even sending him flying into Hakwgirl's mace with a blast of electricity. When Billy sees Green Lantern and Wonder Woman knock Doomsday down from the sky, he dazes Black Adam with a punch and shouts, "SHAZAM!" before quickly moving out the way. The magical bolt strikes Adam and strips him of his powers, making him revert to his mortal form just as Doomsday lands on him. When the threat of the Joker detonating a nuclear device is brought to the League, Shazam flies alongside Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl to intercept the Clown Prince of Crime. Shazam witnesses the disappearance of Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Batman and the Joker's disappearance. The main reality Shazam is not seen for the rest of the game. In the parallel dimension, Billy has sided with Superman's One Earth government because of peer pressure and acts as a messenger of sorts as well as an enforcer. In the parallel dimension, Shazam is first seen in Atlantis alongside the Parallel Flash greeting Aquaman, who they are unaware is actually the duplicate Aquaman. Shazam is honored to be one of the first surface dwellers to visit the lost undersea kingdom, giving Aquaman a respectful bow. After Aquaman requests to read the treaty Superman wrote, Shazam notices Aquaman's sudden hesitance and outrage over the treaty's demands. When Aquaman refuses, Shazam and the Flash quickly attack him, though the duplicate King of Atlantis easily dodges Flash's charge and Shazam's bolt of electricity, which strikes the Flash instead. Shazam easily brushes Arthur's trident aside when it is thrown at him but is briefly knocked out by Aquaman's sudden punch. After the Flash is defeated by Aquaman, Shazam rises into the air and unleashes twin streams of lightning from his hands at Arthur, who dodges them yet again. Arthur tries to prevent more fighting and asks to see Superman, but Shazam harshly reminds him, "You don't talk to Superman! You do what he wants! And you're going to do what you promised!" and fights Aquaman, but is likewise defeated like the Flash. Shazam is not seen again until Deathstroke's chapter. Shazam and the Flash are in the Watchtower, with Shazam beginning to express doubts over Superman's current course of actions. Though at first okay with siding Superman because "Bad people got what they deserved," he is clearly unnerved by using the duplicate Batman as bait. Though Flash tries to comfort him, Shazam reminds him of what Superman did to Green Arrow. Before they continue their conversation, the Flash realizes something is wrong with the teleporter when Deathstroke announces his presence. The Flash is quickly subdued by some explosives Deathstroke had planted and when Shazam attempts to attack Deathstroke, he is struck by the final one Deathstroke placed and knocked into the main floor of the Watchtower. Shazam battles Deathstroke but loses due to a combination of being weakened by the explosive and Deathstroke's greater combat experience. Shazam is removed from the Watchtower by Cyborg and teleported back to earth, where he joins in the battle against Batman's insurgents. Shazam attacks Lex Luthor after seeing him defeat Hawkgirl, managing to get a surprise attack on him but is repelled by Luthor's shields. After knocking Luthor away, he demands to know, "Since when are you with them?" Luthor says he was with Batman the day Superman decided to "Herd us like sheep". Shazam argues that, "He only wants what's best for us." But Luthor reminds him that Superman is no god and battles Shazam. Billy loses and is briefly knocked out. When Luthor attempts to strike Superman with a kryptonite based weapon, Shazam wakes up at the last second and blasts him with his lightning, allowing Superman to tackle Luthor to the ground, rip him from his suit, and snap his neck in a furious rage. When Superman is overwhelmed from his actions and hearing the people's shock and disgust over murdering Lex, he flies off, with Shazam slowly walking towards Luthor's body and watching Superman go with a confused look on his face. Shazam is seen again in the Fortress of Solitude alongside Flash and Yellow Lantern when he overhears Superman's plans to level both Metropolis and Gotham, along with his intentions to invade the duplicate's dimension in retribution for interfering in their world. Shazam is horrified by Superman's plans, calling it crazy and saying they're going too far. Though Wonder Woman declares they will maintain order, Shazam disagrees, saying they must impose limits on themselves, especially on themselves. Superman orders him to be silent but Billy pleads to him, "We can't do this! Have you gone nuts?! Lois would never want-" But mentioning Superman's departed wife proves to be too much for the on edge Man of Steel. Superman snatches Billy by his throat, and despite the younger hero's struggles, he cannot break free from his grasp. Billy tries to cry out "SHAZAM!" to bring his lightning bolt down, but Superman quickly freezes his mouth shut. Billy's screams of horror are muffled by the ice as Superman burns through his eyes with his heat vision, murdering the boy in cold blood and letting his body fall to the floor. His corpse is later buried in the snow by a grieving Solomon Grundy. Billy's death was not in vain however. This final act pushed the Flash to abandon Superman's regime and join Batman and the duplicate heroes, informing them of Superman's plans and helping them plan a counterattack. Powers and Abilities * Super strength and speed * Near invulnerability * Flight * The potential to shape magic * Summons magic lightning * Controls lightning Intro/Outro '''INTRO: '''Billy runs into the fight, yelling "SHAZAM!" This causes a lightning bolt to strike him, transforming him into Shazam. '''OUTRO: Shazam flies into a stormy sky and hovers in midair. He then crosses his arms and says "I like being a hero". Gameplay Character Trait Solomon's Judgement: Shazam calls down and catches bolts of lightning that augment all of his punching attacks to increase their damage for a limited period of time. Move List Basic Attacks: *Low Jab *Jumping Strike *Thundering Elbow *Lifting Cut *Mercury's Sidekick *Sweeping Kick *Power Cross *Mighty Slam *Achilles' Fist Combo Attacks: *Hercule's Strength *One-Two Kick *Mighty Charge Special Moves: *Atlas Torpedo *Bolt of Zeus *Herculean Might *Achilles' Clutch * Advancing Mercury Storm *Elluding Mercury Storm Super Move The Power Of SHAZAM:'' ''Shazam uppercuts his enemy into the stratosphere and pummels his opponent with a series of blows. Then he elbows the opponent in the back, grabs his enemy by the legs, spins his enemy, and throws his opponent back on the ground. Ending Following the events in the parallel dimension, Shazam's fellow heroes returned home. But an alien virus contracted during the transfer created in them acute mental instability. They turned on their fellow crime fighters in a deranged fury. Alone and desperate, Shazam shared the power of the Word with his adopoted brothers and sisters. Their purity of heart gave them courage. The Army of Shazam incapacitated the former heroes. Eventually they took the place of the Justice League as primary defenders of Earth. Quotes *"SHAZAM!" - Intro/as he calls down lightning *"Sorry to do this, ma'am." - Clash with female Characters *"You can't beat Earth's mightiest mortal!" - Clash with any Character *"Taking you down!" - Clash with any Character *"For justice!" - Clash with any Character *"Thought we were friends!" - Clash with Batgirl *"I'm taking you down!" - Clash with Batman *"I have the strength of Hercules!" - Clash with Black Adam *"Still kicked your butt!" - Clash with Black Adam *"You asked for it." - Clash with Black Adam *"Not a chance, Adam." - Clash with Black Adam *"Wow! Even your hair is evil." - Clash with Black Adam , Lobo , & Sinestro *"Then back off!" - Clash with Superman *"Don't call me Billy!" - Clash with Superman *"I'm no boy." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"I have the power of magic." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Like how I did that?" - After winning a round *"Gotta love super powers!" - After winning a round *"I like being a hero." - Outro Costumes ''Default Shazam has a red costume with gold and white accents. Electricity flows through his suit and the white lightning bolt logo on his chest. He wears a gold belt and gauntlets and a white hooded cape. He also has gold boots. Regime Shazam wears a red costume with more black accents. His torso is red with a larger lightning bolt down the center. The sides of his costume are black and he now wears a black hooded cape. He has modified gold belt and gauntlets. New 52 '' His Costume from the New 52 Reboot. (Unlock by completing all Star Lab Missions for Shazam) Trivia *Shazam's name was originally Captain Marvel, but it was changed in the New 52 reboot due to many legal issues with Marvel Comics. *Shazam was also playable in NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe', ''using the name '''Captain Marvel. *Shazam is a teen as Billy Batson, making him the youngest playable fighter by far. *Interestingly, although Shazam derives his powers from various Greek and Roman deities and heroes, his power of wisdom is taken from Solomon, who is a Biblical icon. *Shazam's single-player battle mode ending has a nod to the rage from MKvsDC. *The Shazam featured in Injustice is a combination of his previous history with DC Comics before the post Flashpoint reboot with a modified design taken from New 52. *Billy conversing with Shazam in Chapter Nineteen is a reference to the Golden Age incarnation of Captain Marvel being a separate identity from Billy Batson. *Billy is the youngest playable person in the game in the regular universe, while Nightwing (Damian Wayne) is the youngest in the Alternate Earth V dimension. Gallery Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Shazam.jpg|Shazam in Character Selection Screen Shazam-Select.png|Shazam Selection Icon Thumblg.png|Shazam Avatar Costume for Xbox Live Shazam-thumb 0.png Shazam vs Flash.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Shazam vs. The Flash Maxresdefault.jpg|Regime Shazam Shazam regime.jpg|Regime Shazam in Archives shazam new 52.png|New 52 Shazam Shazam new 52.jpg|New 52 Shazam in Archives Shazam!!!.jpg|Shazam!!! Shazam!!! 1.jpg|Shazam!!! Shazam 3.jpg|Shazam Intro Shazam 7.jpg Shazam! 1.jpg|Super Move Shazam! 3.jpg 400px-Injustice_shazam_super_move.png Shazam.jpg|Super Move Shazam! 4.jpg Shazam! 5.jpg Shazam! 6.jpg Shazam's Epilogue.jpg|Shazam's Epilogue Billy Concept .jpg|Concept art for Billy Batson Shazam Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Shazam Concept's 1.jpg|Concept Art Shazam Concept's 2.jpg|Concept Art Shazam Concept's 3.jpg|Concept Art Igau-shazam-design.jpg|Concept Art Shazam.png|Shazam Official Render Shazam 1.png|Shazam's full render Videos Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Justice Society Members Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Comic Characters